Project RP
Infobox Project RP (working title) is a hybrid RPG-fighting game created by Sixgon for the V². It features various RPG classes battling out in 1-on-1 2D battles. Along with the RPG theming, various RPG-based systems are integrated, such as Stats, EXP and Mana. Gameplay Controls *'Purple' - Weak Attack *'Green' - Strong Attack *'Red' - Special Attack *'Blue' - Jump *'Left Shoulder' - Guard *'Right Shoulder' - Flee *'Select' - Taunt Basics The game takes place on a single 2D plane and functions just like a traditional fighting game. Players can attack, block, throw and perform special moves. Attacks are performed by pressing one of three buttons: Weak and Strong are standard, melee attacks, while Special is a signature attack with varying function. Pressing a direction and an attack button at the same time in a different attack of that type. Certain attacks will also change when used in the air. There is also a dedicated normal throw, though some specials may be throws. Blocking attacks will force the player to stop moving, but will reduce damage. Fleeing allows the player to quickly dodge through the opponent or their attacks. You can also recover from certain attacks on knockdown using flee. At the top of the screen is a life bar, split into three segments. When all three segments of the bar are drained, the player uses. Turn System Battles begin on Turn 1. When a health segment is depleted, the battle takes a brief pause. During this time, bonus EXP is given to both players. The winning player always gets the same EXP, while the loser may gain more EXP based on how much health they depleted from the opponent. Afterwards, the battle continues with the next Turn. Level System Near the bottom of the screen, there is a yellow bar that functions like a super meter. This is the Experience (EXP) Bar. Damaging your opponent and Guarding their attacks will fill the EXP Bar to varying degrees. Once the bar fills, the player will level up. Player's start at Level 1. Leveling up will alter your stats, based on your class's growth/decay rates per stat. It's important to note that stats will not be considered raised until they have grown by a whole number. For example, a stat that grows by +0.5 will only increase every other turn. Leveling up may also modify other aspects, such as special move functions. Finally, Leveling up will slightly alter your class's appearance. EXP required to level up increases each level. To figure out how much EXP is required, use the following equation: El=1.5El-1 E=Base EXP, l=Level Stat System Every class has a specific set of stats. While a stat may represent a class's specific abilities, they are truly use numerically in a number of battle rules. The Strength stat is used to determine a number of things, all relating to normal attacks. When a Weak and Strong attack collide, the strong attack will power through the weaker one. However, when two normal attacks of the same strength clash. The strength stat will determine the outcome. The player with the higher stat will override the other attack. If both stats are equal, then the two attacks will cancel each other out, called a "clash". Strength is also used when attacks are guarded against. If the strength stat is higher than the endurance stat, the attack will deal 75% when guarded; if equal, it will deal 50%; and when lower, it will deal 25%. Intelligence functions like strength, but in regards to Special attacks. Similarly, Willpower functions like endurance, but in regards to specials. Agility functions in a variety of situations against attack-based stat. When hit with a normal/special attack, if your agility stat is higher than the opponents strength/intelligence stat, you will be able to recover from that attack sooner than you would with an equal stat. A lower stat has the reverse effect.